


Heart On Your Sleeve

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this one is sweet too c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Chanyeol is so stupid. Sostupid. This isnothow he wanted this to go.





	Heart On Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I hope you're all well! 
> 
> I got the strongest urge to write chansoo fucking (cause i haven't done that enough already am i right) and this was the result!! Porn with a sprinkle of feelings!!
> 
> Enjoy~

Chanyeol gasps as thick lips let go of his nipple and move to leave a wet trail down his stomach. They press a gentle kiss to his navel, one that has warmth coating his insides, and settle on his hip.

Slicked fingers twist inside him and a moan slips out of his mouth, his hands gripping the sheets from where he’s lying on the bed, naked and spread out. A third finger is added, stretching his rim wide, and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip as his muscles spasm and clench.

The hand resting on his flank moves to pet his thigh, gently holding it splayed, and Chanyeol loses himself as those fingers keep working him open, pushing inside him with steady thrusts, always so good.

“I want us to go exclusive.”

It takes a moment for Chanyeol to register the words and another to realize he’s the one who said them, that that was _his_ voice, breathless and already sounding wrecked, and he freezes, eyes flying open.

The fingers inside him stop and the thick lips that were sucking red marks on the skin of his hip pull away as Kyungsoo lifts his head to look at him.

“What?”

Horrified, Chanyeol covers his face with his hands, inwardly cursing himself because he’s so stupid, so _stupid_.

This is not how he wanted this to go.

It had taken him weeks to gather the courage to confess, to tell Kyungsoo that he wants to be more than just fuckbuddies, that he wants more than just sex. He wants to be in a _relationship_ with him.

Chanyeol had even prepared himself before coming here tonight, had planned a whole speech and rehearsed it in front of the mirror as he was getting ready. He had stood in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment like a moron for ten minutes, giving himself a last minute pep talk, but his plan had flown out of the window the moment Kyungsoo opened the door and pounced on him, hands coming straight to cup his face and kiss him. Chanyeol’s mind had blanked out as Kyungsoo dragged him inside, pressing _you’re here_ and _wanted to do this since yesterday_ against his lips together with eager kisses.

It’s ridiculous how Kyungsoo can so easily manage to make Chanyeol forget about everything else, and now Chanyeol went and just blurted it out while he was getting fingered of all things. _Stupid_.

Kyungsoo’s fingers slip out of Chanyeol’s hole. “Chanyeol,” he says, his voice betraying nothing, and he tries to move Chanyeol’s hands away from his face.

Chanyeol resists for a few seconds, but then lets Kyungsoo gently pin his hands on either side of his head. He looks as calm as ever when Chanyeol chances a glance up before quickly looking down.

“Did I hear it right?”

Dread sits heavy in Chanyeol’s stomach and he might possibly feel sick, but he does his best to ignore it. He put himself in this situation so he might as well see this through. If he gets rejected… it won’t be easy, he won’t be okay, but he’ll survive.

He swallows and gives a jerky nod. “I want to date you,” his voice is surprisingly steady. “I like you. More than just for sex and… I want to be with you.”

Chanyeol looks up again and panic courses through him like a lightning bolt when he sees Kyungsoo’s brow furrowing slightly. Chanyeol’s heart starts slamming against his chest, just to stop abruptly when Kyungsoo’s lips suddenly draw into a smirk.

“Guess you beat me to it.”

“Whatー I did?”

Kyungsoo hums in affirmation as he leans down to nose at Chanyeol’s jaw. “I want to be with you too. I made up my mind weeks ago,” he says matter-of-factly and starts sucking kisses down Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol feels a little lightheaded. “You did?”

Kyungsoo laughs into his skin and pulls away to meet his eyes. “Yes,” he says and takes Chanyeol’s lips into a kiss, working them open to lick into his mouth.

Chanyeol lets out an incredulous breath, feeling giddy with delight because _fuck Kyungsoo said yes_ , but a moan is torn from his throat when Kyungsoo slips his fingers inside his hole once again.

Kyungsoo hums in satisfaction at the clench of Chanyeol’s muscles. “I’m your boyfriend now.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is low as he speaks against Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol feels a shiver run down his spine at the term. It makes him clench again.

“You’re mine now,” Kyungsoo continues, biting on Chanyeol’s bottom lip. “But you already were, isn’t that right?”

Chanyeol nods and chokes on a moan when Kyungsoo curls his fingers and presses the pads against his prostate, making him jolt and rock his hips down for more.

“I’m going to hold your hand,” Kyungsoo says as he fucks him with his fingers. “Kiss you in public. Call you baby, honey, sweetheart…”

Chanyeol shivers and clings to Kyungsoo, head tilted back. “Y-You already call me all that.”  

Kyungsoo smirks and pulls out, taking the lube and slathering some on his cock before hitching Chanyeol’s legs up and lining himself up.

Chanyeol’s breath is stolen from him as Kyungsoo pushes past his rim, and he moans long and loud at the feeling of being spread open and filled slowly, Kyungsoo’s cock sinking in to the hilt.

“No one else,” Kyungsoo groans as Chanyeol clenches around him. “No one else gets to have you like this,” he abruptly pulls out and pushes back in, making Chanyeol cry out. “Gets to be inside you like this.”

Chanyeol can only nod as Kyungsoo sets a fast pace, driving him back into his every thrust with a strong grip on his thighs, and he’s gasping for breath, his hands reaching up to cling to the pillow under his head.

“Fuck, you look so good on my cock,” Kyungsoo pants, snapping his hips. “So wet and hot around me.”

Chanyeol whines as he feels the head of Kyungsoo’s cock just brushing against his prostate. “K-Kyungsoo…”

“Yes, sweetheart? Do you feel good?”

Chanyeol gasps at Kyungsoo’s raspy voice. “F-Faster,” he begs. “Harder.”

“Yes, baby,” Kyungsoo says and leans down to lick into Chanyeol’s mouth, pulling out to the head and slamming back inside Chanyeol’s hole.

Chanyeol’s eyes roll back as Kyungsoo fucks him hard and fast, the new angle making his cock hit Chanyeol’s prostate with every thrust, and he lets his mouth go slack as moan after broken moan is ripped from his throat, his cock slapping against his stomach.

The pace is filthy, lewd and the room is filled with the slick sound of skin slapping together, their laboured pants and dirty moans, the rattling of the headboard against the wall.

“God, you take it so good,” Kyungsoo groans, voice strained. “You’re still so tight.”

Chanyeol whimpers. “Kyungsoo,” he gasps. “Iー I’m gonnaー”

“You’re close, right?” Kyungsoo asks and he hits that spot again and again. “So close.”

Chanyeol’s back arches. “ _Soo_.”

Kyungsoo bites at his neck as he lets a hand trail down Chanyeol’s torso, and wraps his fingers around Chanyeol’s cock, slick with precum, jerking in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon, honey,” he says against Chanyeol’s ear. “Come for me, come on my cock.”

Chanyeol’s eyes squeeze shut as tension coils in his abdomen and he locks up as he comes all over himself, shooting long and hot against his sweaty skin, his voice cracking on the tail end of a wail.

Kyungsoo moans at the feeling of Chanyeol’s walls rippling around him and he fucks Chanyeol through his orgasm until he comes too with a low groan, hips stuttering as he spurts deep inside him.

They slump on the bed, exhausted and catching their breaths, and Chanyeol immediately turns his head to kiss Kyungsoo, maybe a little sloppily and uncoordinated, but it makes Kyungsoo let out a pleased hum nonetheless.

When Kyungsoo makes to pull out, Chanyeol wraps his legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

“Don’t you want to clean up?” Kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says, circling his arms around his neck as well. “Wanna feel you a little bit more.”

Kyungsoo smiles at that. “Okay,” he says and dips down to press their lips together once again. “Chinese later?”

Chanyeol grins. “Deal.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> Thinking about it, I could have posted this for chansoo week! Ah, well! Every day is a good day to celebrate chansoo anyway.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys liked this short one-shot <33


End file.
